Being a Lion is Tough
by iamaspidermonkey
Summary: A trio doomed to become a duo and a lomesome traveler. The star the traveler must find. It's been decided by a prophecy, and their destiny must be fulfilled. The stakes are high, and the fate of the world hangs in the balance. Can they fulfill it in time?
1. News Reports

**Authors Notes: **Brand-new fic for me. Don't worry; I'll still be working on LANL. Right now, these newspaper articles may not seem like much, but you'll see in the next chapter. These have to tie in with the story; it's just the start. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because I can't think of things _that_ creative. That, and it'd ruin my obsession of it. So no, I don't own it. Tis sad, isn't it.

**Chapter 1: News Reports:**

_**Monday, June 11th, 2006**_

_Reports show that there was an oil spill off the coast of Africa. The ship crashed into…well, into an iceberg, and a hole was made in the side of the ship according to those on board. The crewmembers and Captain state that they closed the gates between the oil tanks, but at least thirty-five gallons was poured into the ocean by accident. They say the iceberg came out of nowhere; even the lookout hadn't spotted it till it was too late. There had been no trace of the iceberg now, and officials are still looking for it. It's become the missing Ice Berg case._

* * *

**_Tuesday, June 12th, 2006_**

_Still no updates on the finding of the missing iceberg, but statistics have come in. The oil, strangely, only washed up on one beach on the coast of Africa. It's a bizarre event, and it seems to become only stranger as we investigate. Local mystic says the fates want something done, and we are not doing it. If he's right, what does an oil spill by Africa have to do with us? Interview with the mystic later._

_Back to those statistics though. It turns out the oil spill only ended up on beach Upendi. The locals there, along with others cleaning up the oil spill, have brought in the death toll. This statistic has us puzzled though, because no animal that was found dead just covered in oil. The locals and those helping to clean have taken these animals to those specially trained to get rid of the oil. This is where it gets a bit bizarre again. Among the marine animals and the ones you usually find at oil spills, there was another that usually isn't. A small lion cub was found in the remnants of the oil spill, completely covered and soaked in it. They raced this small cub right away to the specialists, never having to deal with a cub being covered in oil and fearing for the creature's safety. Nothing much else is known at the moment._

* * *

**_Wednesday, June 13th, 2006_**

_Interview with the Local Mystic: (Riza in bold, mystic regular.)_

_**When questioned about your thoughts on the oil spill, you replied with the saying that the spirits want us to do something, but we just aren't doing it.**_

_Ah yes. Icebergs don't just appear out of nowhere you know. The spirits have a reason for it. It might not be directly with us what the answer is yet, but the question will find its answer soon._

What do you mean, it might not be directly with us? 

_Everything has a place on this earth, and it's all connected. We may not know the answer, but the question will find its answer. We may never know that the question finds its answer, but we know that there is an answer and it will be found._

_**Er? Okay then. What do you mean about the Question and Answer?**_

_Well, the spirits must want to answer some question. May not be their own, but it is somebody's. That somebody will find the answer if they look, and if the spirits are helping, then they shall find it._

_**And all this relates to the oil spill?**_

_Of course it does! Everything is connected! One thing affects another! The spirits are affecting something with that iceberg, so whatever question needs answering, it's going to get its answer. Why do you think there was no animals dead? The spirits did not wish it; it had nothing to do with the answer._

_**So you are sure the spirits are involved in this oil spill?**_

_Positive. They have told me so. This will change someone's life forever, you just wait and see._

_**Well, what about-Sir!**_

_My time here is gone. I must go. You got the answers you need. Find me when the cub is here._

_**-Sigh- He's gone. What did he mean by that?**_

* * *

_**Wednesday, June 13th, 2006**_

_After that bizarre interview with the mystic, nothing much is sure. The oil spill cleanups are underway though, and some on the animals have been returned to their natural habitat. Others are still under going treatment, including the lion cub. It seems to be the sickest of the bunch, and the officials are stunned on what to do next. It's had its fur cleaned of all oil, but they are suspecting that some oil got into its system. Even thought it's clean, they are wary about putting it back into the wild because it still shows signs of sickness. They decided to keep it over night, and if its condition doesn't improve within a few days, they will be sending it to the best Zoo in the country, which just happens to be our resident zoo. If the cub comes here, it will be watched closely for signs of change. Will this cub ever be returned to its home?_

* * *

**_Friday, June 15th, 2006_**

_Update on things going on. The oil spill cleanup is under way. Many animals are turning out to be just fine, just covered in oil. After overnight stays to make sure their condition didn't change, they were let back into the wild this morning. The locals say it sure is bizarre, but they are glad their ecosystem is not in peril. If those animals had changed, it would have drastically affected those living on the Upendi beach. Things would have been different, like laws on hunting animals there until the population of all the species was back to normal there. To say the least, it would have affected the village drastically because that is their food._

_The water around the beach is forbidden to swim in at the moment, because they are still working on the oil spill and the water is contaminated. Once again, a bizarre event comes up. Dolphins, whales, and other marine animals have been avoiding the place. Even seagulls stay nearer to the village then ever, like they sense the trouble there. Some say it's the animal's instinct that is making them stay away._

* * *

_**Saturday, June 16th, 2006**_

_Most of the animals are back in the wild now, and the oil spill is getting cleaned up. The spill itself is costing a lot of money, but people are saying it is worth it, and at least nothing was hurt. The balance is still in check in nature. The lion cub is still sick though, and its condition hasn't improved. It's been a few days, and yesterday it was looking like it was improving, but today it was back to normal. Tomorrow, they'll be bringing the lion to our local zoo. People are already planning to be there right away to help the cub in any way. Some are raising money and everything. It's weird that people have this sudden urge to help this cub, because I know that not everyone absolutely loves lions._

_This is news though, because a lion has never been in an oil spill, that much I know. We can only hope that the cub's condition will improve._

* * *

_**Sunday, June 17th, 2006**_

_Today, the lion cub has arrived and people are on the spot right away. We got to hear a few sides of the story on the way here. Apparently, the cub had almost died. The medical people were able to save the little cub, and it is now in intensive care here at the zoo. People have mostly gone home by now, but a few stragglers are still here, awaiting more from the specialists. This is all we've got for now._


	2. The Time is Arriving

**Author's rants: **This story is changing slightly, the plot anyway. I've gotten a better plot in my head, so I hope you enjoy it. The italicized words are from an older time period then the regular worlds, to get rid of that confusion. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within it.

**Chapter 2: The Time is Arriving:**

"_The time is arriving."_

"_I know."_

* * *

Kairi sat in her desk at school, playing with the pencil as she wrote down notes for the class. Being fourteen and a freshman in High School, history class could be one of the most boring subjects to her. She was horrible at remembering dates, and she was worried about failing the next test. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the history of this particular subject. 

She looked back up at the white board, writing down what the teacher was writing.

* * *

_"Are you ready for what will come?"_

_"I believe I am, princess."_

* * *

She was a pretty girl, but just average, nothing special about her that she knew about. She usually wore a purple skirt/shorts, since there were fabric flaps over her shorts, purple and white shoes, and a plain white tank top with black lining. She had on a necklace and black choker, with bracelets and bands adorning her arms. In school though, it was a uniform of a blue skirt, black shoes, and a plain white blouse with a tie. A blue coat could be used also. 

She blew a few pieces of red hair out of her eyes, looking back up at the board once again to write notes from the teacher.

* * *

_"I told you, you may call me Namine." Namine said softly, turning away from the balcony to look behind her, through the doors to inside her bedroom. A boy stood there, standing in a dark blue tunic, one that was long sleeved and reached to his knees. Underneath the tunic were tan, almost yellow, pants that were made for riding and being easy to move in. His soft felt shoes, though looking big in size but really were specially made for being able to jump and land with little impact, were a similar color to the tunic, dark blue. The belt to hold the tunic in place was white, the buckle; silver. He had on a cape also, which was the color of maroon. The clothes accented his body shape and skin tone, matching blue eyes. The brunet's spikes were a little out of place for his time period, but seemed to fit the fourteen-year-old boy just fine._

_"I know, forgive me Namine." The boy said, sweeping his hand in front of him and giving a small bow. Namine smiled, but shook her head._

_"I see you will not give up the way you were taught easily." She commented._

_"It is what I've grown with." He replied._

* * *

"There is a song to this legend, but few know it. It is hard to find, and if you should ever hear the song, you should take well to know that that person is an ancestor of these times. It is only passed down through them." The teacher was saying, and Kairi sighed. _"So what if there is a song. Why is learning this fable so important?" _Kairi though with a sigh, shaking he head again. 

A seat ahead of her, Roxas turned around to look at her with a questioning gaze. She smiled at him, reassuring the boy enough that he wouldn't question what was wrong at the moment. Instead, Roxas turned back to face the teacher.

Roxas was a friend of Kairi's, and almost everything he wore was a color of white and black, having checkered patterns here and there. That was outside of school also though, as Roxas was dressed in the school attire for boys, blue dress pants, black shoes, nice white shirt, tie, and possibly and blue jacket too. It was safe to say that the school clothes didn't change much from boys to girls.

* * *

_"You might have to hide what you know Sora, and adapt to different ideals. A lot of things can happen in a few years." Namine said wisely, earning a small nod from Sora._

_"I just hope I can accomplish just that." He commented back._

_Namine was just a regular time girl also, in her time period. There was just one difference; she was to be queen. Her mother and father had been killed a few days ago, and she was to ascend the throne the next day, taking on one of her knights as her husband. The one she had chosen was one she loved, and knew he loved her back. It was true love, something not many people found in their lifetime. She was only fourteen though, and the knight was still in training, only being fifteen. They would have to deal with their people not believing in them because of age and lack of experience, but she hoped that they could overcome that, and bring back what her kingdom used to be. _

_There was a back up plan in the process, because of a prophecy from a dream. Namine had often had dreams like this, and found them always to be true. If this one was to become true too, she didn't want to think about it. She just had to rely on her true friends to bring what she couldn't. That was where Sora had come in, since he fit the description of the prophecy. The local mystic had been a great help in finding the boy, and this was a process that had been started a few years ago, when it had come to her._

* * *

"The song was important, but it is unsure of as why it is. Historians have also come across a prophecy within this old kingdom, and that maybe it should shed some light on the subject. Unfortunately, the prophecy is still with held within the government, and we still do not know of it's content. It is said that Queen Namine had written it down, before her timely death." The teacher continued on for the class.

* * *

_Her parents had taken her seriously, and they had found Sora. They had trained the boy in many subjects, preparing for today. His teachers and mentors were saying he was ready now, to face his destiny that had been set before him by prophecy. Sora seemed to believe it also. Namine was just worried that her friend would not have a safe journey, because in the time that Sora had come to here till now, she had grown close to him as a friend. He still joked around and called her princess to tease her, but today was different. It was to show her he was ready to face this, and she found herself believing him. She smiled a bit wider. _

_"I wish you luck then, Sora." She said._

_"May luck be with you also, Namine." He answered the girl in white, which Namine was. Her dress was long sleeved and reached to the floor, where her pure white heel shoes could be heard clicking when she was walking. She had on a necklace, exactly like the one Kairi would be wearing in many years. Her hair was blonde, and reached her shoulders. _

* * *

"Not much is known about how she met death, but it was said that her love, Riku, had died with her, protecting her till the end. I have eyewitness accounts for your homework tonight, that you must analyze and tell what is within them tomorrow." The teacher continued on, turning to the class. "That is all we have on Queen Namine and her reign in Radiant Garden, before it had been renamed to Hallow Bastion. Hallow Bastion is found within Africa, not too far inland. The castle is still there, and can be viewed today." She added on. 

Kairi sighed, shaking her head. She had a bunch of homework today, and this teacher was just adding more to it. She looked down at her notes, trying to at least seem interested in this, but she just couldn't find that spark she usually found. She usually was interested in history, but she was just feeling weird about it today. Maybe it was just this small time period, and it's insignificance in everything else. Nothing really great had come out of it, and nothing important, and yet they were still studying it. It didn't seem right.

* * *

_"It's time." A silver-haired male said, walking into the room. He wore a tan, almost yellow tunic, blue pants accenting it with gray boots. The belt he wore was black, and his cape was black as well. He stopped a few paces from the two, looking at his love and best friend. His features soften slightly, as they both turned to look at them._

_"May good luck go with you Sora, and the blessings of the gods." Riku said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the brunette, tilting his head to the side._

_Sora smiled, turning slightly. "Sorry that I may not be at your wedding to be your best man, but my wishes and regards go with you two. I thank you for being my friends, and for your thanks and blessings too." Sora returned, looking from Riku to Namine. _

_"I guess it is time the trio becomes a duo for a time. We will always be in each other's hearts, just as long as we dream and remember." Namine added, while the three reflected a moment on the time they had together._

_"I will miss you both." Sora broke the silence. Riku nodded, while Namine said: "We will miss you also Sora."_

* * *

The bell rang, just as the teacher was handing out the said assignment. Kairi sighed, placing her books away and standing up, Roxas turning to look at her. "You okay?" He questioned. 

"Yeah, I just couldn't get into the class is all." She said, looking at the blonde with a smile.

Roxas smiled back. "I thought it was interesting, but that could be just me. Probably having an off day, you are." He suggested, picking up his books. "We still meeting the others down in the commons to go for ice cream?" He questioned, looking back over at Kairi, who was picking up her books also.

"You mean everyone else getting ice cream, and you getting your sea salt ice cream that is really more like a popsicle today, which is Friday, then yes." She teased, laughing at the small glare Roxas gave her as they walked out of the room.

"Alright then. See you downstairs." He gave her a small wave, before walking down the hallway. Kairi waved back, walking the opposite way of Roxas. She smiled to herself, glad that school was finally over with.

* * *

_"We best get going." Sora broke the silence that was once again enveloping the trio. "You coming to see me off?" He questioned the other two in the room. They both nodded to him._

_"Of course we would." Namine said with a smile, hiding the sadness that was lurking in all three of the teens. _

_"Hey, don't worry. If I just remember what I've been taught, then I will be just fine." Sora said, adding a cheerful smile into the mix, as the three exiting the room to move to the lower rooms of the castle._

_"So you'll be a lion, and traveling to a different time period. Is there something you aren't doing in this journey." Riku joked lightly, and possibly for the last time._

_"Well, I'm not flying, so that is not something I am doing." Sora joked back as they walked._

* * *

"This ice cream is good." Selphie commented, a bright energetic girl who sat next to Kairi. There were quite a few others at the table also. Roxas was there, along with Hayner, Olette. Pence, Tidus, and Wakka, who were all friends to her. 

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands, which was just off the coast of Florida. It was warm out, as it usually was in tropical areas. Teenagers and kids alike were outside, hanging out or running around. It was easy to say it was a laid back place.

"Yes, it is." Roxas commented back, glaring when he caught Kairi about to comment on his obsession with his favorite ice cream. So what if he got sea salt ice cream whenever they got ice cream? He liked it.

"What did you guys think of that history lesson today?" Olette questioned, looking around the round table at the others.

"Well, it was romantic. King Riku did protect his Queen." Selphie added on, sighing dramatically. It was a common fact that Selphie loved romantic movies, and would do anything to get two people together if they liked each other.

"It was interesting." Tidus commented.

"Only because if talked about sword fights." Hayner added on.

"And medieval times." Wakka added on to Hayner's added on.

Olette rolled her eyes, sighing at the boys. It would be just like then to focus on the fighting. "What about you Kairi?" She said, turning to the redhead.

"I dunno. I just didn't find it interesting I guess." Kairi answered, shrugging.

"Because you knew the boys would only focus on the fighting." Selphie said under her breath to the other two girls, making all three of them giggle. The boys just looked at them like they were weird.

"What is so funny?" Roxas questioned.

"Nothing." All three girls answered at once, giggling again.

"I'm not asking." Hayner replied, which was probably the intelligent thing to do at the time.

* * *

_The trio had made it to the mystic by now. They were well below ground, but still above the dungeons. The mystic was busily working up the spell that would whisk Sora away to fulfill his prophecy. On the way down, Sora had run into a few of his teachers and mentors, saying goodbye to each of them and that he'd see them soon. He wasn't sure if he actually would see them at all again, but it was the thought that counted. Now, said boy stood nervously in the middle of the room, waiting for the day to reach midnight. By twelve o' five, he'd just be a memory here. It wasn't too comforting to say the least. Namine had hugged him quite a few times by now, wishing him luck and blessings, he doing the same right back to her. Riku was just nodding his thanks and goodbyes._

_The mystic finally turned to them, looking closely at Sora. "It is time, young one. Look for the one with the star, and then seek me out. I will be there to help." He said simply, and Sora had to blink a few times._

_"Huh?"_

_"I will be there, in the time period with you. Remember, your teachings." He stated again. Sora blinked a few more times, slowly, at the mystic, before it sunk into him what it meant. Sora smiled._

_"Thank you, sir." Sora said, bowing to the mystic. The mystic smiled, bowing back to Sora. "No, thank you sir. Without your courage, this would not be possible. I will only be there to help. I suggest you say your goodbyes now, as it is almost time." _

_Sora nodded, instantly being hugged by Namine. He gave a small, sad, smile, wrapping his arms back around his friend. "I will miss you too, Namine. Remember me?"_

_"Of course I will Sora. Just don't forget us."_

_"Never have, never will." Sora said, smiling at a Namine that was now crying. She smiled back, before taking a few steps back and nodding her goodbye this time. There was nothing else to be said._

_He nodded to Namine, before walking over to Riku. _

_"You take care Sora." He said quietly, not looking at his best friend._

_"You take care of yourself, and Namine." Sora retorted, gaining a small smile from his best friend. _

_Silence passed between the two, before Riku broke it again._

_"Guess this is the end." He solemnly stated._

_"Or just a new beginning." Sora added to bring the mood back to a positive one. Riku finally turned to look at the younger, and Sora saw that he was holding back tears. It was almost enough to make Sora start crying, and he had switched his gaze somewhere else before he did so._

_"Geesh, don't want this to turn into a cry fest." Sora joked, giving a fake laugh._

_"Yeah, don't need Namine to see us cry." Riku joked back, taking his nervous gaze somewhere else also. It was almost too hard for the two to keep their feelings under control._

_"Oh, before you go, I have something for you." Riku announced, reaching into his pocket for something. Sora turned his gaze back to his friend, gasping slightly at what his friend pulled out._

_"Just something to remember us by." Riku said, holding out a single chain that had a mouse shape at the end. When the younger didn't move at all, Riku sighed, taking Sora's hand and facing it palm up. He put the chain in the brunette's hand, closing the hand now holding the chain with his own. Sora had just watched the whole process._

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive. I have a feeling you will need it more then me." Riku answered, taking his hand away. Sora gave a small nod, before looking a the chain that was now his. Riku had always had this, and said his father had given it to him. To have Riku give it to him instead of a son was a privilege._

_"Thank you."_

_"Like I said, just something to remember us by. Don't make a big deal about it. I'm almost to tears enough as it is." Riku said, elbowing his friend. "Just don't get rusty in fighting. When you get back, we are sparring." Riku added on, adding a few small laughs. Sora laughed, putting the chain away._

_"You got it."_

* * *

Kairi sighed, it had been a good way to end the day. Eating ice cream and then watching all the boys' spar and work on their skills. It really had been a fun day. Now she was at home, getting ready for bed. She had work tomorrow, working at the zoo. Olette would be joining her, while she had no clue what the other would be up to. It was okay to be that way. 

She sighed, as she flopped down onto her bed. She sighed, bringing up her right hand to look at it. A faint star could be made in the bottom part of the palm of her hand. It was a birthmark, and was always there. She had wondered many time why, but never knew the answer to that question. It was one of the things that made her different, so she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

_Sora was once again, back in the middle of the room. He was looking at his right hand too, at the mouse head shaped birthmark on the bottom of the palm of his right hand. It was a sign that he was cursed, and yet his two friends never thought any less of him for it. Now, it turned out the ancient curse was going to help him out. He just hoped it was for the better._

_"Who ever knew something meant for evil could be used for good. It is strange how the world may work." The mystic said, and Sora looked over at him._

_"Yeah." He said, nodding slightly, before looking down at his palm again. It was starting to glow faintly, a sign that the curse was finally taking effect. It slowly became brighter, those in the room just watching the light._

_It expanded quickly, then was gone the next instant. In the place where Sora had been, now laid a small lion cub. It still had spiky head fur, and was dark brown, a reminder of his human form. The cub blinked, looking at everyone in the room from a new perspective. It was different when you were this small._

* * *

Kairi looked at the birthmark, watching it glow, before the glow was gone. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, thinking over the event before concluding it had just been her imagination. Birthmarks don't glow.

* * *

_The cub, Sora, stood up, stumbling slightly at a new way of walking. Namine smiled, before looking at the mystic. He was working on magic again, a small portal appearing next to him. _

_"It is truly time now. Ready Sora?" The mystic questioned, looking down at the cub that was gaining his bearing with trying to walk. A few steps, and he figured it out enough to at least walk forward. It stopped walking, looking up at the mystic and nodding._

_"Then your path is set. See you soon." The mystic concluded, stepping to the side and holding out one hand to the portal next to him._

_Sora took a few steps forward, before stopping and looking over at the couple to be wed today, since it was now after midnight. _

_"Bye Sora." Namine cried out, waving before burying her face in Riku's chest to hide her tears. Riku just wrapped an arm around Namine, waving to Sora also._

_"May luck be with you. Goodbye." Riku said, trying his best to hide the underlining sadness in his words. It hadn't worked well, but it didn't have to._

_Sora nodding to them both, saying goodbye in the only way he knew in lion form, before looking ahead at the portal again. It was time to face destiny. He wished he could stay here and stop the sadness that was beginning to overwhelm the three, but if this was ever going to work, he had to go on._

_Sora took a deep breath, before walking forward on four paws, instead of two. It was a new experience, but it wasn't too complicated once you got the basics down. One step after another, and soon Sora disappeared from this time period, through the portal by a mystic to follow a prophecy made by one of his friends._

_The portal disappeared, and the mystic turned to the couple. "Destiny is set in motion. Sora's done what he has had to do, and I'm sure you will follow through on your destiny's as well." He said, before making his way out of the room._

_Namine had nodded into Riku's chest, and Riku had just stared back at the Mystic. Their destiny was to die, and they knew it because of Namine's vision. Sora had known it before he left also._

_Yet, they had still joked and said till next time, when there would never be a next time for the trio. The trio was becoming a duo and a lonesome traveler. It would be just a lonesome traveler within days._

* * *

Kairi sighed again, for the umpteenth time that day. She didn't know why she all of a sudden felt so depressed, and that she couldn't fall asleep even though it was midnight. She turned over in her bed, burying her head under a pillow. If only she knew why, and that it was because many years ago, a trio became a duo and a lonesome traveler, and that the trio knew it would become a lonesome traveler left from their group within days because of death… 


End file.
